Fred Savage
|Occupation = Actor, director, producer}} Fredrick Aaron "Fred" Savage (born July 9, 1976) is an American actor, director and producer of television and film. He is best known for his role as Kevin Arnold in the American television series The Wonder Years and as the grandson in The Princess Bride. In recent years, he has directed and produced numerous episodes of television series, such as Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide, Hannah Montana, and Phil of the Future, as well as the primetime series Ugly Betty, It's Always Sunny In Philadelphia, Modern Family, Happy Endings, 2 Broke Girls and Party Down. Early life Savage was born in Chicago. The son of Joanne and Lewis Savage, who was an industrial real estate broker and consultant. His brother is actor Ben Savage, and his sister is actress/musician Kala Savage. His grandparents were Jewish immigrants from Poland, Ukraine, Germany, and Latvia. Acting career Savage's first screen performance was in the television show Morningstar/Eveningstar, at age 9. He then appeared onscreen in The Boy Who Could Fly, Dinosaurs!, and several television shows, including The Twilight Zone and Crime Story before gaining national attention as the grandson in the 1987 film The Princess Bride opposite Peter Falk. In 1988, Savage appeared as Kevin Arnold on The Wonder Years, the role for which he is best known, and for which he received two Golden Globe nominations and two Emmy nominations for Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series. At the age of thirteen he was the youngest actor ever to receive these honors. He remained on the show until it ended in 1993. During this period, he appeared in several films, most notably Vice Versa (1988), and also starred in Little Monsters. After The Wonder Years, Savage primarily did guest and supporting roles, such as the show Boy Meets World (which starred his brother Ben) and in the film Austin Powers in Goldmember as Number Three. He has lent his voice to several animated projects, including Family Guy, Kim Possible, Justice League Unlimited, Oswald, and Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen. His two lead roles since The Wonder Years were on the short-lived sitcoms Working and Crumbs. Savage appeared as a serial rapist on a 2003 episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit and as a womanizing professor on Boy Meets World. He ranked at #27 on VH1's 100 Greatest Kid Stars. In July 2008, Savage guest-starred in the web series The Rascal on Crackle. Behind-the-scenes career In 1999, Savage began his directing career in which he helmed episodes of over a dozen television series. His credits include Boy Meets World, Zoey 101, Drake & Josh, Ned's Declassified, and Big Time Rush for Nickelodeon, as well as That's So Raven, Hannah Montana and Wizards of Waverly Place for Disney Channel. Besides directing several episodes, Savage co-produced the Disney Channel Original Series Phil of the Future. In 2007, he was nominated for a Directors Guild award for the Phil episode "Not-So-Great-Great Grandpa". He has served as a producer for several episodes of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Friends with Benefits, Party Down, Phil of the Future, and Happy Endings. Personal life He is married to his childhood friend, Jennifer Lynn Stone. They have three children: two sons and a daughter. Filmography Films * The Boy Who Could Fly (1986) as Louis Michaelson * Dinosaurs! - A Fun-Filled Trip Back in Time! (1987) as Philip * The Princess Bride (1987) as the Grandson * Vice Versa (1988) as Charlie Seymour / Marshall Seymour * Little Monsters (1989) as Brian Stevenson * The Wizard (1989) as Corey Woods * No One Would Tell (1996) as Bobby Tennison * A Guy Walks Into a Bar (short film) (1997) as Josh Cohen * Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story (1998) * The Rules of Attraction (2002) as 'A Junkie Named Marc' * Austin Powers in Goldmember (2002) as Number Three/Mole * The Last Run (2004) as Steven Goodson * Welcome to Mooseport (2004) as Bullard Television * The Twilight Zone (1986) as Jeff Mattingly * Morningstar/Eveningstar (1986–1987) as Alan Bishop * Convicted: A Mother's Story (TV film) (1987) as Matthew Nickerson * ABC Weekend Special: Runaway Ralph (1988) as Garfield * Run Till You Fall (TV film) (1988) as David Reuben * The Wonder Years (1988–1993) as Kevin Arnold * When You Remember Me (TV film) (1990) as Mike Mills * Saturday Night Live (1990) as Himself (host) * Christmas on Division Street (TV film) (1991) as Trevor Atwood * Seinfeld ("The Trip") (1992) as Himself * No One Would Tell (TV film) (1996) as Bobby Tennison * How Do You Spell God? (1996) as Narrator * Working (1997–1999) as Matt Peyser * Boy Meets World (Episode: "Everybody Loves Stuart") (1998) as Stuart * Area 52 (TV film) (2001) as Chase Auberg * Oswald (2001–2003) as Oswald (voice) * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Episode: "Futility") (2003) as Michael Gardner * Justice League Unlimited (2004) as Hawk * Big Time Rush (Episode: "Big Time Christmas") (2010)'' as Director * Crumbs (2006) as Mitch Crumb * Holidaze: The Christmas That Almost Didn't Happen (2006) as Rusty (voice) * Family Guy (Episode: "Fox-y Lady") (2009) as Himself (voice) * Generator Rex (2010–present) as Noah (voice) * Mr. Sunshine (2011) as Himself * Happy Endings (2011) as Himself Directing credits *''Working'' (1999) 1 episode *''Boy Meets World'' (1999–2000) 2 episodes *''All About Us'' (2001) 2 episodes *''Even Stevens'' (2001–2002) 2 episodes *''Drake & Josh'' (2004) 1 episode *''Kitchen Confidential'' (2005) 1 episode *''Zoey 101'' (2005) 2 episodes *''What I Like About You'' (2005) 1 episode *''That's So Raven'' (2003–2005) 2 episodes *''Unfabulous'' (2004–2005) 5 episodes *''Phil of the Future'' (2004–2006) 9 episodes, also producer *''Cavemen'' (2007) 1 episode *''Hannah Montana'' (2007) 1 episodes *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004–2007) 6 episodes *''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007) (theatrical film, Tristar Pictures) *''Aliens in America'' (2007–2008) 4 episodes *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007–2008) 3 episodes *''Ugly Betty'' (2008) 1 episode *''It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia'' (2007–2010) 18 episodes, also producer *''Worst Week'' (2008) 1 episode *''Party Down'' (2009–2010) 9 episodes, also producer and supervising producer *''Zeke and Luther'' (2009) pilot episode *''Ruby & The Rockits'' (2009) 1 episode *''Greek'' (2009) 2 episodes *''Sons of Tucson'' (2010) 1 episode *''Big Time Rush'' (2010) 1 episode *''Blue Mountain State'' (2010) 2 episodes *''Gigantic'' (2011) 2 episodes *''Happy Endings'' (2011) 3 episodes *''How to Be a Gentleman'' (2011) 2 episodes *''Perfect Couples'' (2011) 2 episodes *''Modern Family'' (2011, 2013) 3 episodes *''Breaking In'' (2011) 1 episode *''Franklin & Bash'' (2011) 1 episode *''Friends with Benefits'' (2011) 1 episode *''2 Broke Girls'' (2011–2012) 6 episodes *''Mr. Sunshine'' (2011) 1 episode *''Whitney'' (2012) 1 episode *''Best Friends Forever'' (2012) 6 episodes Awards Directors Guild of America Emmy Award Golden Globe Award People's Choice Awards Saturn Award Young Artist Awards Golden Raspberry Award Viewers for Quality Television "Q" Awards References External links * *Fred Savage at NNDB *World Poker Tour Profile *eFilmCritic Interviews Fred Savage * Fred Savage at Emmys.com Category:1976 births Category:Actors from Chicago, Illinois Category:American child actors Category:American film actors Category:American film directors Category:American people of German-Jewish descent Category:American people of Latvian-Jewish descent Category:American people of Polish-Jewish descent Category:American people of Ukrainian-Jewish descent Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American voice actors Category:Jewish American actors Category:Living people Category:People from Glencoe, Illinois Category:Stanford University alumni Category:Young Artist Award winners Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Producers